Erased Memories
by xSilentFeathersx
Summary: Unable to get over his grief over a friend, Makishima Shogo notices some similarities from a certain female inspector trainee. With her life on the line, she must try to escape from his grasp with the help of Kogami Shinya. However, could he be the one that holds the puzzle piece of her missing memories?
1. Prologue

_**This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I may be a bit bad every now and then, so here's my heads up to that. I hope you would enjoy this story! I will try my best to update every now and then, but with school coming, I might take a while. **_

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Psycho Pass. If I did, then Shinya would never had left Akane again after he killed Shogo._**

* * *

What used to be a gorgeous sight to admire marked a dreadful memory to Shogo. The sunset that drowned out of sight began to set the timer of how long it would take before their silhouettes were stolen and out of sight. It was unfortunate that the Sun was their enemy at the moment, giving away their location at every angle. What angered him the most was how vulnerable he was.

His strides were stretched more than usual, as he began to pant at the constant cat-and-mouse chase he had reluctantly participated. Cautiously, he would glance at his back to make sure that the woman who held his hand desperately was by his side.

Due to unusual circumstances, she didn't show any possible signs of fatigue, despite the long hours that they have ran. Her eyes, however, showed fear as they darted nervously everywhere, worried that the enemy was behind them.

"In here!" Choe cried out. Never did he think that this would happen to them. After all, weren't they just relaxing, and eating dinner a few hours ago? How far off from their house had they have gone?

What remained as their car had been crushed by the horrendous monster with its talons. Immediately before they were crushed, they ran out and started the chase by foot. It didn't take them long to realize that because the monster wasn't human or animal, that it was impossible to outrun it forever.

As they reached the inside of a warehouse, they began to let out a breath of relief. They finally were able to catch their breath. It never seemed to be so sweet. They truly did take it for granted.

"We should be safe for a while." Choe looked out the window. The monster was far out in the distance, but it seemed that it was doing this on purpose. Giving them a sense of relief, then popping out of nowhere to catch them off guard. That has been its tactic. "You have got to be kidding me... can't it give us a rest?"

"Apparently not," Shogo replied. He let out a grunt. "We can't even use weapons either. The armor appears too thick for me to use my knife or gun."

"It would seem that it can be destroyed by a Dominator," their female companion suggested. "Its psycho pass is awfully high, but... we don't own a Dominator."

"Only the police owns one, my dear. That's not something you can apply to us." Choe grunted as he glanced back at the window to check how far a distance was left.

To his surprise, he came face to face to the monster's eye. It filled the window fully, and gave off a demonic stare. Pulling itself back, it smashed forcefully at the window.

Choe was able to give off some distance away from the window, but that didn't save him from the fragment of shards that impaled both of his eyes.

"AAARRRRRRRGH!" he shouted, gripping where his eyes were. The pain coursed through him, entering first from his eyes until it processed throughout the rest of his body.

"Choe! Why you... You'll pay for this!" Before Shogo could even move an inch, he felt a light touch on his arm. He couldn't process what was going to happen.

A large jolt sent through him, sending him to the ground. His eyes widened; his body twitched; and his breathing became shallow. What surprised him, was that he wasn't knocked unconscious. This didn't allow him to be able to move though.

"W...What are you doing? ... don't do this!" Shogo grunted. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Please... don't give yourself in! Please don't!"

She gasped as she realized what she had just done to him, but she shook her head. "You are human... you will die from exhaustion. I can't let you die..." She turned and began to walk straight to the enemy. "Thank you, Shogo... for everything."

She turned around, and let out a smile. He looked up, lifting weakly his head. He could faintly see her long tresses that fell down to her hips. The dress she wore was tattered from the chase, ripped due to the outside environment, and dirtied. She showed no wounds, as she could always heal with amazing speed. When compared to her male companions, it was entirely different.

Coming closer, the spider android hurried forward to where she had paused. Opening his mouth, he bent down closer.

"Shogo... I lo-"

***CRUNCH***

"..." Shogo called out her name, but he couldn't. His eyes widened at the sight. She was... eaten? No... this can't be. But she was. He saw the spider chewing her, enjoying how tasty she tasted probably.

The shadows of them died as the Sun began to disappear. He could no longer see the red or orange rays that flew in the sky anymore. They were replace with a black blanket, and covered his sight of what was before him.

In the end, the spider android proceeded to walk away. It didn't run like before at a tremendous speed, nor did it slow down. It was like it knew that they could never catch it in the condition that they were in.

He wanted to catch up to it, but if he did, what would he do? He couldn't defeat it no matter what he did.

The Sibyl system will pay for what they did.

* * *

_**So, what did you think of this prologue? I will soon tell you who the woman is throughout the story. However, I think I might make it too obvious with my writing skills. Either way, who do **_**you**_** think was with Choe and Shogo throughout this little chase?**_

_**Reviews will be loved just as much as I love my gingersnaps dipped in milk! .  
**_


	2. The Mystery Inspector

_**Okay, here is Chapter 1. Hope you like it! A little note, I'll be referring the characters by their first name, not last like the anime and manga. Since this is only when they are addressing each other, I think that is fine. When they are talking to each other, due to politeness, they would use the last name. For the sake of my brain, descriptions would be used using their first name.**_

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Psycho Pass! If I did, then Shusei wouldn't have died!_**

* * *

"Apparently, we are going to get a new inspector. And a girl to boot! Isn't that great?" Shusei cried out, still paying attention to his gaming console. The information had been circling around, rumors of a girl who received a perfect score in her examination. Many have assumed that she had cheated, as this was rare, but according to her previous tests from her university, this seemed unlikely. "Too bad she had such a high score. She must be plain; wears glasses; has braids every day; and is a total nerd."

Yayoi sighed at this stereotypical answer. "Just because she has that score, doesn't mean you can immediately tell what she looks like, or acts like. Why don't you check up her profile if you are so interested in her?" she suggested. Her eyes haven't left the monitor, but she felt a bit of annoyance at her distraction.

"I would if I could. I'm not sure why, but the system doesn't seem to have any data on her other than the fact that she went to... Ookami University? Since she came in the middle of the school year, she didn't have her picture taken. It's kinda weird, as they should have had it regardless when she entered."

"Maybe they just didn't have time since she came during exam week?"

"Maybe... everything about her seems fishy though. We should be able to get more information on her other than where she went to school, but we don't."

"Huh..."

Masaoka Tomomi laughed at the simple discussion that the young Enforcers were talking about. They were curious about who they were going to get, as they have had his son, Ginoza Nobuchika, since they first began their lives as latent criminals. It wasn't surprising for them to be wondering why were they suddenly receiving another one after always having one.

"I wonder if the little lady would be fine working with us. I'm not entirely sure if a person that can have such a score would be all right working in this field. After all, it isn't just calculations that are used."

It was more his own concerns that were being voiced out. After all, working with the police made it more likely for one to become one of them. Whether it be from stress or the simple interactions of their chases — causing the death of others. She would have to be tough to have chosen this line of work.

Kogami Shinya proceeded to light a cigarette, but he too was curious for the sudden addition of Unit 1. After all, they always did fine as they were; why do they need more people?

Nobuchika sighed, seeing as the conversation was going to continue until an answer was given. More wild speculations would be made before they even met the girl!

"According to our Chief, she appears to be just the right person on our team. She was the only one that received a score higher than the second place applicant. The difference was large to begin with..."

Shusei rolled his eyes. "Dude, if a person gets a perfect score, then that's pretty obvious. What I'm more concerned is that we're accepting someone who we have absolutely _no_ data on. How do we not know if she has something to hide? And we don't even have a record of her recent hue or psycho pass! We only have appointment dates, and that's just useless information to us!"

Yayoi took this into account. She had to admit, this did seem like a risk. It was odd that their Chief would want to allow such person to be in this task force. If she had no data, then who exactly was she? If she was an immigrant, then she should still have the basic data on file (birth date, blood type, family, etc), but there was nothing. There was only some info on her, but what was most important was missing in their system.

And someone like this was going to be their inspector? Surely not.

What broke the silence was Shinya's loud clicking of his tongue. He sighed. "If all of you are concerned, we could just ask her to fill everything when she comes."

He might have said that as if that was the most logical approach to this situation, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious as well.

Just what in the world could that girl be hiding?

* * *

"Are you kidding me? But the new game is out! Why can't I buy it?" Shusei groaned as he walked alongside his team mates. "It's so stupid how there is a regulation to what I can or cannot buy just because I'm a latent criminal. Geez..."

"Don't be an idiot; do you think you're the only one that suffers? We have the same treatment because of the Sibyl system, so you aren't alone," retorted Yayoi. She remembered how she couldn't get even a set of new strings for her guitar when she first started out. It was ridiculous, as it wasn't like playing an instrument meant you were a criminal. But the system made it seem like everything was restricted for our own good, even if it meant taking away freedom.

Nobuchika was used to Shusei's whining, but he really wished he didn't. It was like taking care of a child that didn't know how to control their own tantrum. "I don't want to hear any more complaining. Since you are all dogs, I have to take you out for a walk to prevent you from being restless."

"Oh? Isn't that a bit harsh?" Tomomi laughed at his son's remark. "But I do suppose some nice fresh air without being on the job is good for change."

The majority of the time, it always felt like the only time they went out was to catch criminals. It were these rare occasions where they could just relax, even if it was just walking around the city. They weren't given the privilege to do this without an inspector watching them. They could move around freely in the police station, but only because drones would watch over them.

To Shinya, this felt like he wasn't even considered human. Not that he minded it anymore. After being treated like this for three years, he finally got used to it. It was almost as if he accepted the fact that he would be treated like this forever; as if he had no plans on changing it. Not like he could if he wanted to — there was no way the Sibyl system would be going any time soon.

He took large strides as he felt that they were going to a stop. "What's this place?" he asked.

Nobuchika let out a sigh as he brushed the back of his neck. "I asked the new inspector to come to this café so we could meet her. If I wait until tomorrow, I fear that she might meet you guys when we are on a mission. That would just be considered bad timing for her."

"Ha! Or is it that you want Shusei to stop bothering you — is that it?" Tomomi laughed, giving a hearty bellow. "Not that I mind, as I would love to see the little lady in person."

"So how do we know if she's here? We don't even have a profile picture of her." Shinya scanned the café through the window. It was quite busy, but only a few seats were left empty. Every table was with a group seated together, and there was hardly one with a single person. She didn't seem to be here at the moment. Maybe she was late?

"I told her to reserve a table outside, that way we could have a chat with less people around. Besides, the tables outside are more spacious than the ones inside, so we don't have to worry so much of our conversations being heard."

"I see..." _Reserve? How do you reserve a table at a café? Does he mean to occupy it for the time being?_

When they finally got to the patio of the place, they could see that there was in fact a woman sitting at a large table with empty seats. She appeared to have been kept busy as she was typing away on her laptop. She didn't appear to be browsing around sites like most of the young generation had been known for. She was so immersed with her work that she didn't know that they had arrived until she saw a shadow cast over.

She stopped what she was doing. When she looked up, they were surprised to see how innocent she looked. She didn't look anything like she was meant to be in their task force, but her unwavering eyes said otherwise. Her petite frame made her seem so vulnerable, almost about to break if anyone tried to touch her. When she stood up, she gave a slight bow and gave a glowing smile. Was she really the person that was joining them? Surely not... right?

"Good evening. You must be the Ginoza san that spoke to me over the phone. It's a pleasure to meet you finally." She reached out her hand, still smiling. "My name is Tsunemori Akane. I will be in your care from now on."

"Nice to meet you too, Tsunemori san." He took her hand and smiled, though it wasn't as friendly as hers. It was more of a business smile that held no emotions whatsoever. Not that he was trying to show any. There really was no need. "I'm sorry for the sudden call, but one of my dogs wouldn't stop asking what you looked like."

"Hey! Watch what you're saying, Gino san!" Shusei yelled out. He grabbed a chair and sat down. His elbow rested on the table, with his hand resting on his cheek. "That's no way to introduce me!"

"Who said anything about introducing you?"

"Tch!"

All of the Enforcers sat down. When they did, they noticed her discomfort on how many there were. Probably because she assumed that she was only going to talk to Nobuchika. Did he not tell her beforehand that she was also going to meet them? No... but the table was big enough for all of them to be seated, so she surely was informed of them.

Shinya glanced at her, wondering what came over her into thinking of choosing to work with them. There must have been a reason, right?

She blinked at the sight, but giggled at the playful banter that went back and forth with Shusei and Nobuchika. "Um... and who might all of you be? I assume you are going to be my co-workers as well?"

"Co-workers... they are more like your subordinates. They will be working under you starting tomorrow." The inspector explained.

"H-Huh? Subordinates... but I just got the job. Why are they my-"

"It's because you are going to be an inspector. An inspector's job is to take care of the Enforcers, which is them. They are simply latent criminals that have been allowed to work under this society. They are the underdogs, so don't bother treating them as humans. Order them around, beat them up... I don't care. As long as it doesn't interfere with work, do what you want with them."

"Wow... harsh much?" Shusei shook his head. "You aren't really giving us a nice impression."

"I wasn't trying to."

"Why you...!"

According to her expression, she seemed to not have heard of the term "latent criminals" or "Enforcers". Though she should, shouldn't she? _Unless she just moved here. But that can't be. According to the data, she was here for school. She should have had enough time to learn these terms. _She was definitely a mystery to Shinya.

This seemed to go on for a while, but her gaze wandered to look over at the other Enforcers. "I still haven't gotten your names yet? May I ask what they are?" She clasped her hands tightly. Her eyelids lowered, as she furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't exactly understand the whole "inspector and Enforcer" relationship, but I hope we could be friends."

_Wow... after what Gino just said? She has some guts. Either that, or she's just naïve._

Yayoi must have thought this as well, as she gave a frown at this statement. However, she still delivered her answer. "My name is Kunizuka Yayoi. I hope we can get along."

"And I'm Masaoka Tomomi. It's a pleasure meeting a pretty lass such as yourself. It's wonderful to finally see you in your casual clothes rather than in uniform." He let a warm toothy grin slip, causing her to return another one of her smiles.

_She probably will think of him as a father from now on, just like the rest of us do, _thought Shinya.

"Pops... that's going to make you sound perverted. Anyway, I'm Kogami Shinya." After he said this, he noticed that her eyes became blank all of sudden. She was still smiling, but no light seemed to reflect on her. It was as if she was dead to the world, but why would she look like that? It didn't look like anyone else noticed this, but he did. And that was definitely not normal.

"... I'll commit those names to memory," she said, almost as a command to herself rather than a reminder.

_Did I... just imagined that?_

"Ha! No more after that introduction, Kou chan? Well... I'm Kagari Shusei. Now that all of use has introduced ourselves... let's get down to business. Tell us about yourself."

This was when she started to look at them like they were aliens. It was as if no one had every asked her that before. It was either that, or she just didn't know how to respond to that.

"... what should I tell?" she asked, stammering a bit. She soon stopped smiling, and her face started to pale. "Though... it might be difficult to answer."

"Well... for starters, when were you born?" he looked down at his watch as a file of questions popped up in front of him in the screen. "No... wait, should we take your picture first, since we don't have it on file?"

"H-Hey, Kagari san. We came here to introduce ourselves and tell her what she has to do. We didn't come here to interrogate her!" Nobuchika growled, yanking Shusei by shoulder. "And where did you get that? That should just be at the station! Don't just bring it over here!"

"Why not? I was going to give her when I met her and-"

"None."

"Huh?" Shusei looked over at the girl. She had her head tilted, with her gaze to the side. She looked troubled by her answer. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know my birthday. I can't answer that question." Akane grimly smiled. She looked like she was going to cry. "I... I don't think I can answer any of those types of questions. After all...

I don't have any memories of who I was."

* * *

_**And so... you are now introduced to what is the title of this story! Well... sort of. She hasn't said that her memories are erased, obviously.**_

_**Reviews will be loved just as much as I love ginger tea! (Yeah, I love ginger!)**_


	3. Thoughts of Her

_italics_ = thoughts

_**All right! I'm on a roll! (Though that might stop next week when school starts). Okay... just to clarify something. If it is in someone's POV, there will be honorifics and the use of the surnames. If it is just description in third person, then I won't do that.  
**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Psycho Pass. If I did, then the Sibyl system would have been destroyed after it was first discovered by Choe Gu-sung. (But nooo... he just had to just film it.)  
**

* * *

**Shinya's POV**

The continuous hum of the air conditioner droned out any of the surrounding sounds. I was now in deep thought, wondering if what happened the other day was real.

_*Flashback*_

_"I... I don't think I can answer any of those types of questions. After all... __I don't have any memories of who I was."_

_This got all of the Enforcers' attention. When Shusei was bombarding her constantly with questions, she continued to say that she didn't know how to answer them. It went to the point where she couldn't even answer who her family was!  
_

_"I'm not sure. I don't think I have family."  
_

_"You don't_ think_? Isn't it more like you don't have a clue?" Shusei shook his head. Turning off his watch, he slumped back into his seat. His arms were sprawled out on the sides of the chair, with his head tilted back. "We _really _are not getting anywhere with this. Are you sure you aren't just lying that you don't know?"_

_She shook her head frantically. Waving her hands in front of her, she explained. "No... that's not it! I really don't know." Tsunemori san bit her bottom lip. She truly was getting troubled by this.  
_

_However, it just didn't seem reasonable. Does someone with amnesia immediately decide that they can handle a tough job such as being an inspector? And what was up with our chief, hiring a suspicious person like her? If we don't have any information on her, then we might as be hiring a spy for all we know!  
_

_I didn't like it one bit, but the way she was talking made it seem like she wasn't lying. I could tell from how her voice didn't tremble, or her body shaking. It was either that, or she _believed _this story._

There is something about her that just isn't right, _I thought. I stared at her as she was talking to Gino a bit about the procedure of the work that they were planning to do tomorrow. She didn't seem like she had any trouble memorizing the rampage of lists that the inspector was reading out to her. He didn't even stop for a breath, and it looked like he expected her to remember it all._

_But she did. And the odd part was how she confirmed it.  
_

_"Yes... I'll try to remember it." And then she would repeat what he said, word for word.  
_

_I could tell the uneasiness coming from the other Enforcers. We were going to get this girl as our inspector, and we barely knew anything about her.  
_

_Could we really trust her?  
_

_*End of Flashback*  
_

I stared up at the ceiling, with an arm resting on my forehead. With my mind all jumbled up, it made me uncertain with the predicament that we were getting. An amnesiac inspector as our "master"... how was that going to help?

* * *

"My, my... the very next day is a mission. Not like I'm surprised, but I assumed that maybe another unit would be in charge of it this time," Pops said. He was currently looking at the data that was given to them for the next criminal that they were going to chase.

In the paddy wagon, it felt to them more like they were in a police car returning to the police station to be interrogated. There were no windows to be seen, cutting all light off for them if it weren't for the glow of their watches. The door had no handle, and was operated only from the outside. This led it to be impossible for them to run out. It was a miracle that they didn't suffocate to death thanks to the lack of oxygen.

As I was scanning the data, I noticed that below my screen, there laid a blinking signal. _Must be a message from Gino? _I pulled it up, and greeted him gruffly. "What is it now? We're almost there, so don't complain that it's taking long."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," he said. I saw him let out a sigh. He was drenched wet, possibly because he didn't make it for shelter in time. I laughed at the sight of my so called "master" more drenched than his "pets". "I'm going to assign the teams. Is everyone listening?"

"It's not like we can't hear you, Gino chan."

"Kagari san, drop the "chan", will you? Anyway... Kogami san and Masaoka san, you are going with Tsunemori san. Kunizuka san and Kagari san, you're coming with me."

"Eh? I can't be with the cutie?" Kagari san complained. He was sitting next to me, so all he had to do was lean to the side to see the screen. He let out a comedical pout. "It's her first day... why not with me? I've been a latent criminal since I was five; I know what I'm doing!"

"But you have been an Enforcer for only two years. That's too short of a time. You don't know the rungs like those two do. Besides... there's no way I'm going to allow a _kid_ be in charge of anything."

"A kid? Since when have I acted like a ki-"

"Enough with this! I'll see you at the site."

And the signal turned off.

Pulling away from me, Kagari san rolled his eyes at the usual arguments that he shared with the inspector. I could tell that he wasn't amused how he couldn't carry on a longer fight, just for the sake of amusement. Gino wasn't the type to be dragged around that sort of nonsense, and he always wanted a more logical reason for any fight that was worth it.

My screen was exited from the message, and returned to the profile of the criminal. He looked like a normal guy that you would pass on the streets. There was no way that he would want to hurt anyone if it weren't for the announcement of his cloudy hue. I bet that if he didn't even know about it... if he wasn't told that he needed treatment for something he didn't do yet, he wouldn't be in this state right now.

The Sibyl system calculated whether you had the potential to kill someone, or if you were just too harmless to hurt a fly. That was before you even _did _anything. That was all assumption, not the actuality of an event happening. There was no way this system could be right, as there were many that had a cloudy hue, but stayed a clear mind and understood what was right and wrong.

_Like us for example_.

* * *

When we got out of the paddy wagon, we could faintly hear Gino telling her that we were "beasts meant to hunt down other beasts". Great... thanks for the introduction buddy. I really appreciate it.

Tsunemori san looked at us, soaked to the bone now. Was she waiting for them for a long time? When did she come here; was it before Gino made the call to them? If she stayed for quite some time, she didn't show. She wasn't shivering, despite having a jacket that didn't do any justice of providing warmth in the rainy weather. She didn't appear pale from the freezing temperature, nor was she blushing to show signs of a fever coming from it. She was...

unaffected?

I brushed this off. We were suppose to be on a mission, and I was wondering if she was cold? What was I thinking?

I could hear from the background that Gino was discussing the plan once more. How there was a female hostage that was seen taken from the man that they were chasing. She didn't appear to be an acquaintance of the man, and was just an innocent bystander that was taken in. It was unfortunate that she was led up into this mess.

When we were split apart, I could see the uncertainty that she had in her eyes. She didn't have any aura of becoming a leader, yet she had such a high authority over us? Just because she had a high score in her exams? Give me a break.

"What should I do?" she asked nervously. She looked over at the Dominators that were sent over.

"If you order us just to wait here and do nothing, we won't have any problems with that." I knew that Pops was just joking, but there was no way a true inspector would think like that...

There were times where I forgot that we weren't inspectors anymore. How many years have I been an Enforcer. Shouldn't I be used to it already?

I heard Pops asking her if she knew how to use the Dominator, which she replied that she had training on it. It doesn't matter if you have training or not. If you go down in pressure, then all you learned is useless. Unless she was the type to run away when things get tough, then there was no way I can accept her.

When Tsunemori san held the Dominator, I saw that her eyes turned an aqua blue, like what most people experienced. But what caught my attention was how the Dominator stopped working in some parts. The glow vanished, and then reappeared again throughout it. It was as if the whole weapon was turning buggy with her touch.

She was startled by this, but she shook her head. She must have thought that this was all normal.

But it wasn't.

Was the Dominator defected? But it should have been checked over beforehand.

I turned away from her, and walked to the location that was told of where that man was. I wasn't just going to stay and wonder what in the world is with her.

* * *

"Stop! She's just confused! There's no need to use violence!" I heard Tsunemori cried out, as she was grabbing Pops's arm to prevent him from shooting. "She hasn't done anything wrong yet!" The woman that was taken hostage had her psycho pass raised by the events that had just happened to her. She was now considered a latent criminal.

_Tsk. So our inspector is just a weak minded person after all. How disappointing._

I ran after the hostage.

Just recently, I had shot the man with the Dominator at lethal eliminator mode. If he had calmed down, even the slightest, it might have just been in paralyzer mode instead. His entire body erupted, looking as if it was infected by a rash gone wrong. It didn't take long for the atrocity to burst his flesh from the radiation that was felt from the blast. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it couldn't have been avoided. According to the Sibyl system, he was beyond help.

_According to the Sibyl system... I can't believe I said that. I guess I really am Sibyl's lap dog._

When I finally found the woman, she was surround by liquid, a lighter in her hand. A... lighter? _There's no way that she would have had a lighter with her before she was kidnapped. Even if she did, with how little clothes she is now wearing, she couldn't have been hiding it. _I looked around to see where was the liquid was coming. A quick sniff told me that it was kerosene. But what was it doing at an abandoned building?

"S-Stay away from me! I mean it!" She waved the flame around, as if she was sure that I would back off in case she dropped it.

I gave a smile. What a thrill. I raised my Dominator, checking what was her psycho pass. It increased drastically higher this time, thanks to her stress of potentially being taken in. The Dominator extended itself, setting itself in the same exact setting that I used to kill the other guy.

I was ready to aim, only to hear Tsunemori san's footsteps. When I turned over, I saw that she was aiming her Dominator...

at me.

I knew that the Dominator took time to shoot, so I thought of sidestepping away from her aim. After all, if she misses, she would just hit the woman. That was what I was going to do anyway.

But before I could even do that, the Dominator had already shot. But how? There was no way that she prepared beforehand, as I just saw her pull the trigger.

I felt the paralyzer through my spine. Looking over, I saw how she was trembling at what she just did, her arms still in the same position when she shot me. When I hit the ground, I couldn't help but think that damn...

_She has guts after all._

* * *

_**Phew! I had fun writing this chapter. Though I think I made Shinya a bit of a jerk (he kept his thoughts inside, though!). **_

_**Reviews would be appreciated, and would make my day!**_


	4. Uncertainties

**DISCLAIMER: ****I**_** don't own Psycho Pass! If I did, then there would have been lower ratings due to my inability to keep a steady storyline.**_

* * *

On the screen, the gruesome display of the man's guts splattered was watched by two men.

One had both of his eyes replaced with an artificial pair, with the appearance of three yellow slits in the midst of a pool of vermilion. It was rather beautiful, despite not being his natural eyes. But what could you do when you lost both of your eyes, and got the opportunity to see again? As ridiculous as he thought it was, he was glad that he could at least blink (unlike a certain old geezer he knew).

The other wore the fashion of the pure colour white. His hair was dyed with this pale colour, but it didn't look like it was unnatural on him. He resembled an albino without the red eyes. His eyes were a cold yellow, almost making his appearance like a demon. All you had to do to complete the look would to add horns on him.

As they watched the live stream of the video on the camera, one said, "How sad; he didn't last very long, now did he?"

The man with white hair shook his head, but in his mind he was contradicting his actions by agreeing with friend. "No, he didn't. I feel a bit sad. I just wanted to let him see what his psycho pass could _potentially _be. That's why I gave him that scanner."

"By giving a fake scanner? It was quite defective, but he thought he was going crazy." He laughed. "I guess it goes to show that when given the thought, humans can turn barbaric."

It was true. All he did was show the man his psycho pass, and the assumptions went all over the place. Had there had been a steady mind in that man's pathetic, little brain, then he wouldn't have reacted to the point of torturing someone.

_Well, then there wouldn't be much of a show, now would there?_

"Now with him gone, is there anything left to watch? I fear the next show won't be as entertaining." The man with robotic eyes said. He raised a fist to his chin, and saw all of the screens that showcased the different rooms. "Should I switch it to a different channel for you?"

"... Ah... but there is still a continuation for this episode. A little extra. I believe we might be able to see some action and-" His eyes widened.

This entire time, he was paying more attention to the surroundings of the man running for his dear life. That brought a thrill to him, but now that he was gone, he transferred his sight to the woman that was held hostage. Now that she was free, she no longer could be deemed a hostage. But she was seen as a latent criminal afterward by the Sibyl system.

She would have set the entire warehouse on fire, thanks to the little added accessories he placed beforehand. She would have been shot and faced with the same end result of the crazed man. But she didn't... thanks to a female inspector.

"Please... Don't do this. This gun... might kill you," she said. The Dominator in her hands shook, showing her inexperience. Had it been steady, she might have threw her words out of the window, for she would just be pretending to be concerned.

But the tone of her voice... The way her facial appearance shown out of concern... it couldn't be.

This time, both men were in shock. The similarities... they were just far too great. Sure, her hair was shorter than before, but her face resembled so much like... her."No way... she's alive? But didn't you say that she was destroyed by that android? That she was eaten?" questioned his friend. He turned over, shifting his entire body so he could see if the person beside him had the same reaction. He did. "There's no way... unless this one is a fake?"

There was silence, but that didn't soften the anger that was shown in the white haired man's eyes. "Sibyl... are you making fun of me? To bring a girl that looks like her..." Covering his face with one hand, he sighed. "I don't even know anymore."

* * *

**Akane's POV**

I could feel it. Every night, just within my conscious, I could vaguely see a glimmer of hope. A chance that my memories were in there. I could tell them apart from dreams, as they gave of a different feeling to them. But... every time I would run to it, as breathlessly as I could, there was always something pulling me back — preventing me from catching, and there never seemed to be a night where I could catch up to it. I would faintly see an image in the midst of the darkness, but I could never be able to make out what was it telling me. Somehow... I felt like someone was stopping me. But who?

"AKANE! Wake up!"

Candy, my hologram jellyfish, sounded her alarm. My eyelids fluttered at the sound. I didn't want to wake up. If anything, I wanted to stay in that dream a little bit longer. If I did, I might've been able to see a bit of who I was.

The bright colours of my room illuminated on my face, almost blinding me. It wasn't a dark room prepared for me to open the curtains to let in the light of the day. No... it was already bright, as if it was trying to tell me that it was _made _for me. That life should always be like this, but I knew that it shouldn't. The holograms for my entire room never reflected who I wanted or what I wanted. But all of these were prepared for me carefully by the person that found me...

But the sudden wake up dawned me of what happened yesterday. I just shot Kogami san with a paralyzer.

"Ugh..." I buried my face in my thighs, hugging my knees tightly. I couldn't believe that I messed up that badly. Sure, I didn't believe that it was right for him to just shoot her, but did I really have to do that? Well, he did say to shoot him if I thought what he was doing was wrong, but I still feel guilty about it!

As I lifted my head up, I glanced at Candy. "Do I have anything to do in the morning? Any shifts?" I asked. I felt like I didn't have any, but I needed to make sure if I was correct.

"Nope, you have it in the afternoon. Now, Akane chan, time to get up. Rise and shine!" She danced around in the air, floating around gracefully as if her room was the ocean.

With a slight spin, I got off of my bed and strode off to the bathroom. With what happened lately, I felt the need to freshen up. My mind always felt more relaxed when I took a shower, but at the same time, I didn't. My thought process slowed down, but I assumed that was the reason for the relaxation. There were days where I just didn't get myself.

When I came out, Candy had a bottle ready for me to drink. I grabbed it from her tentacles, a common procedure that I did, and drank it.

"Now, Akane... remember what I told you.." and Candy left a list of instructions that I should follow. She did this every day, never wasting breath or time in her reminders. It was as if she was implanting this into my brain, wanting me to memorize them to obey them out of reflex.

I paused from drinking. I looked up, wanting to retaliate with a question of "Why?", but I refused. In all of the years I had been with Candy, she had taken cared of me. She was the one who was in charge of being with me, in the absence of... her. I shouldn't question Candy further.

But it never made sense to me why she would say this. But I wasn't ready to doubt her. I nodded obediently, and carried on.

As I made it to the door, I turned to give a final wave. Candy did the same. Going forward, I felt my surroundings of a bright, cheerful home disappear before my eyes. Every single bit of the interior was a hologram, just like Candy was. What was left was a dark, depressing house with no furniture in it. But I wasn't going to question why Candy chose this option instead of just allowing me to buy anything for the interior.

It's been like this for so long, that I thought that it was normal.

* * *

_Now... where is the room? _I walked around the police station for a while now, but with the many floors, I felt like I was going to be lost. If there was maybe a map, I might have been able to get the gist of where everything was. But since it wasn't like it was a mall with a "You are here" dot to help, I was just in a hopeless sea. It took a while before I finally found the room... I think?

I was going to knock, until I was caught by surprise to see Kunizuka san come out, readjusting the buttons on her jacket. We stayed still for a moment, before she left. _What was she doing there? _But I soon looked over to see a person in the middle of the lab. She appeared to be in the middle of dressing herself. But why should she? Wouldn't she have done so at her house before coming to work? Two and two clicked when I realized what _possibly _happened between the two. Though... I could be wrong.

_But... even if it's two women, it's not like it's uncommon._

Brushing it off, I walked in. "Is Analyst Karanomori Shion here?"

The woman turned over, and replied, "Yes, I am here. And who might you be?"

With a salute, I said, "My name is Tsunemori Akane. I've just been assigned to the Criminal Investigation Department yesterday."

She let out a smile. I could tell that she was surprised to see me here. "Oh! You are the inspector that shot Shinya!" She didn't appear to be insensitive when she said this. Just the type that would speak what was on her mind. Oh well, it's better than someone that never says what they are thinking and are two faced. "So, what did he do; did he touch your butt?"

_Does he do that often to people? He doesn't look like the type though..._ "No... that's not what-"

"Hmm... for someone who is willing to shoot _the _Kogami Shinya, you are pretty cute. I never thought that someone so determined would look like this."

She turned to face the screen. After entering some data in, there appeared a video surveillance of Kogami san's current state. I bit my lip as I saw him, lying there on the hospital bed, but felt relieved to see him breathing. Judging from his breathing, he looked like he had already woken up, and was just taking a nap. That was great. If he was lifeless...

_"I don't want to see you die. I lo-"_

Huh? Momentarily, my vision was taken over. I no longer saw the lab in front of me, but a warehouse. My entire body was frozen, but the body in front of me was in a worser condition. He had his arm reached out to me, begging me to stop.

_Stop me from doing what? What did I do?_

"...!" he shouted out on the top of his lungs. What was the name he gave me? Was it Akane? I couldn't hear from the static.

* * *

_Help me..._

_Someone... Help me._

My hands were gripped onto my head, the pounding of my brain driving me close to insanity. I was back home, after finishing a mission with Masaoka san. We both chased a citizen that happened to be stalking a couple. His jealousy heightened his psycho pass, but he was obedient after to receive treatment.

I couldn't help but feel incompetent. I didn't do anything, and Masaoka did all the work. What surprised me the most was when Kogami san appeared. I thought he was still unable to move after what happened yesterday.

His reasoning for coming was that he was worried that I might possibly leave Masaoka in the same hospital bed if I disapproved his actions. What scared me was when he ordered me what to do with the stalker. Should I let him shoot, or do they arrest him so he could go to therapy?

My instinct was to let him live, as... I didn't want him to die.

Just the thought that someone is going to die... why am I so terrified? Everyone has to die one day, right?

I felt that it may be linked to my memories, but something is blocking it. No matter how far out of reach it may be, my outstretched arm can't grasp it. Even if I do, what I am left with is a muddled remembrance. I can never get a clear picture of who I was before.

_Who was I? Three years have gone by, yet I still don't have a clue. Will I be like this forever?_

_"You're a pretty great inspector, you know? Not many people even bother to go up against the judgement of the Sibyl system. They never think of their duty instead of their job. Since you are like this... I think you'll do fine." _That's what Kogami san said.

I already know that there is distrust from my team. They don't have to hide it — I know. Why wouldn't they be? If someone that barely has any clue who they are, why in the world would that be believable? I could be lying for all they know. But I'm not!

Gritting my teeth, my knees shook. I knew that after my isolation from this world, that there would be this fear. But I need to know. Just staying in this house isn't enough. If I want to know, I'll need to do something.

_Who am I? Why can't I remember?_

_Someone... Help me._

***ding dong***

_Who could that be?_

The balled fists that were resting on my head released. Just lifting my gaze to the door, my eyes were locked on. Placing my clammy hands on the cold, bare floor, I lifted myself up. The loud footsteps I made echoed the house, emphasizing how empty it was. How did I manage to live here? As I opened it, I gasped as a familiar face appeared. "What are you doing here? I... My next appointment is in a few weeks, right?"

"That's not what I want to talk about." The figure entered gracefully, ignoring my presence. I couldn't even tell if I could say that she was intruding my place, as she was the one that provided this to me. But she was barely here at times, so shouldn't it be mine? However, do I want to consider this as my home? This empty lot... do I even want it?

Taking my silence as a sign that to continue, she growled. "Tell me... why did you leave everything blank? Didn't I tell you

that you can lie about who you are?"

* * *

_**Err... with there being a teacher strike and all, I think I might as well write these chapters to pass the time. Which is sad since it has been going on since June. I heard that it might go all the way till September, which I hope not. It's sad to say, but I kinda want to go to school — and that's saying a lot!**_

_**Sorry if there is too many mysteries. I just really love not giving information just flat on there. It could be just a habit or Zankyou no Terror rubbing off on me, but it really is fun to do stuff like this.**_


End file.
